


Baby dry your eyes

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: The walls in this apartment building are really thin and I can hear you having mental breakdowns all the time are you okay? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby dry your eyes

Kevin stretched out on his sofa trying to get comfortable after being away for such a long time. He had left the light off and was enjoying the eerie dim light of the setting nightfall outside that drowned the world into darkness sparkled with a blanket of stars. 

Usually he would have gone back to Roskilde to stay with his family like he did at the end of last year when stuff with McLaren had been on edge. 

 

The comfort of his family helping him keep up beat and their never ending support as well as his team mates -Jenson- jokes had made it easier for him to not drown in the tidle wave of depression, when it became clear that he would have to give his seat to Fernando. The spaniard therefore wasn't high on the list of people Kevin liked to hang out with. 

 

He wasn't even sure if he would ever get over it. But one thing was certain he would get on with life, thats why he stayed facing a full week in the simulator down in the deepths of the Technology center. Reserve driver or not there still was plenty to do and McLaren certainly made that quite clear. A lot of the media attention was loaded upon him to make room for Jense and Fernando, who had to concentrate on getting the shit piece of this years car to run. They needed more data, more information to get the car to its reliability and clear all faults off the board. 

 

Kevin was debating whether or not to order take away since he haven't been bothered to shop groceries when the faint noise of someone sobbing reached his ear. 

Groaning he rolled over and grabbed the bottle of gas free water from the living room table to take a sip. How could he have forgotten about the thin walls of this appartment block that easily?

 

Because the last time you stayed here was 6 months ago, The sarcastic voice in the back of his mind fired back at him. Kevin toddled over to the kitchen and grabbed the slightly dusted flyer of the take away service. 

"I really should give that flat a once over. " he mumbled half heartly. Cleaning wasn't something he was looking forward to at all. The sobbing he had heard intensivied and seemed to get louder as Kevin quickly ordered his usual pizza and salad, glad to find the place down the road was still running service. It was easier to break the rules of his diet when there was no seat waiting for him to fit in the entire year. 

 

At least he wouldn't have to worry about secretly starving to death over night. He made his way to the bathroom as a few swears from above slipped to his attention.

Whoever was having the flat above his own obviously wasn't aware of the not very soundproved walls. 

"Poor soul." Kevin muttered but prayed he wouldn't get bundled up into any more private conversations of his neighbours. 

 

Freshly showered and halfway through his pizza the door above was slammed with force a few times before silence finally settled. Glancing over to the clock Kevin noticed it was short before midnight already and was hoping to get some sleep after all. 

 

He did if waking up every god damn hour was considered to be helpfull and felt doomed spending the day at the factory early. Knackered and dead to the world his results where as bad as they looked for once and there was no one left to blame except himself this time. 

"Your performance today sucked!" he was told in the debrief facing the outraged faces of his bosses leaving no arguments to fight back for him. Kevin mumbled a half heartly apology and promised to improve. 

But even with his best efforts he couldn't really get the hang on things, as he was forced to endure the constant heartbreaking sobbing from next door. 

 

 On Thursday evening Kevin was hunched over some telemetry data as the everyday routine he had already somehow adjusted to started up again. 

 

Kevin sighed sipping at his coke and eyeing up the half eaten pizza next to his glass on the table, while the sobbing mess of his neighbor poured his heart out into tears. 

The sniffeling and inaudible chocked words were pulling at his heartstrings and racking his nerves. 

 

Kevin shoved the paper with the data to one end of the wooden surface and grabbed the carton of pizza. Maybe if he would just give that lost soul a few minutes of his precious time, things would improve. 

He slipped into his trainers and pulled on one of his grey hoodies, before locking his door and stuffing the key into his pocket. 

He had no idea what to say or if the door would even open. His eyes quickly glanced at the door bell taking in the name that was messily scribbled on a piece of paper and carelessly fixed on with a stripe of tape. 

"Verstappen." Kevin mumbled before gathering his courage and pressing the door bell. The sound echoed loudly around the hall as he anxiously waited, swinging a little back and forth on his heels. 

That name sounded familiar, wasn't a guy like this driving with his dad at some point? But then yet again the voice sobbing it's heart out had been so much younger indeed. Kevin was tempted to ring again as footsteps finally became audible, someone dragging his feet, before the door opened to reveal darkness and the hallway light not strong enough to enlighten more than red rimmed eyes, in a boyish face, traces of tears on his cheeks as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of a navi blue jumper.

„Sorry?“ the boy croaked, forcing half a smile on his face.

„Hi uhm, Im' sorry but I'm living next door to you and I'm Kevin by the way.“ he shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other before babbling away again since his opponent didn't indicated any move to respond. „Well I sort of heard you, just wondering if everything is okay?“

„I'm fine.“ the boy whispered averting his gaze, not able to lie into the older boys face.

„You...oh jeez don't take that personal okay but you don't really look like it. Maybe urgh I dunno. I have some pizza left, what about that cheering you up a bit?“ Kevin tried, putting the conversation yet on a new, higher level of awkwardness. His neighbors lips twitched in an attempt of a smile, before he shrunk back into himself further but opened the door anyway to let Kevin in.

The Dane was feeling a little anxious, it was late and he didn't want to pry, but then there hardly was any light in the guys appartment, apart from a small bulb on an improved desk.

„So Kevin.“ the boy croaked usure of himself.

„Yeah mate.“

„I'm Max.“ he whispered, wiping his nose again.

„You know I don't want to be noisy or anything but you sounded really upset and those walls here are really stupidly thin. You know , you can even hear the guy downstairs having a wank in his shower if you strain our ears a bit.“ Kevin joked, making the other guy chuckle softly.

„I'm not living here for so long actually. I just kind of moved in to work with Torro Rosso, which is sort of awkward since they are an Italian team, but big bosses and stuff. They know what they are doing so.“ Max mumbled

„Is this the reason you are so upset?“ Kevin tried to coax out of him, shoving the pizza carton into Max lap.

„No, no it isn't.“ Max opened the box, a little small smile forming on his biten and swollen lips.

„Hey that's my fave. Thank you so much.“

„Go ahead, I'm already full.“ Kevin laughed, watching Max tug in the left overs. It took him some more encouraging, but slowly the whole story poured out of the Dutch kid and made his heart feel heavy. Every tear that crashed onto those boyish cheeks turned his heart into more of a bloody mess. He could feel all the pain and hate Max must have been through. All the despair that filled his nights and made him sob so heart brokenly.  


„Damn, this is really a ton of shit.“ Kevin offered not knowing what else to say. It wasn't every day to hear about a father who abuses your trust, pushes you forward but not in the nice way.

He had all the support of his family he ever wished for and Max simply had nothing. Indeed half his family hated the cutie for no apperant reason. They used him like some sort of robot, who only had one goal – to win. And if Max didn't perform to their liking hell would break loose over his small shoulders.

 

Kevin sighed, handing Max yet another tissue before pulling him onto his chest and into an embrace.

„It's okay to cry you know. I would be even more worried if you couldn't cry anymore. Promise you will come talk to me if this ever happens. I can't save you from the world but I can hold your hand and go the long way with you. You are not alone in all this.“ Kevin whispered, his heart beating faster with every word he spoke.

He would protect that little fella no matter what. That he was certain of.

 

 


End file.
